Problem: Factor the following expression: $49x^2 - 4$
Explanation: The expression is of the form ${a^2} - {b^2}$ , which is a difference of two squares so we can factor it as $({a} + {b}) ({a} - {b})$ What are the values of $a$ and $b$ $ a = \sqrt{49x^2} = 7x$ $ b = \sqrt{4} = 2$ Use the values we found for $a$ and $b$ to complete the factored expression, $({a} + {b}) ({a} - {b})$ So we can factor the expression as: $({7x} + {2}) ({7x} - {2})$